What Ever Happened To That Picture Perfect Life
by BellaRudey
Summary: Piper is married to a man named Clint. The only thing is that it isn't a picture perfect relationship. Clint is definetly not deserving of anyone. He is abusive but Piper is in denial. Handyman Leo Wyatt to the rescue.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW EITHER.**

* * *

Piper ran out of her house in tears, she ran franctically down the front lawn. The only thought on her mind was 'I hope he doesn't catch me this time.' Her husband, Clint, always seemed to know where she was running, and he always managed to grab her before she got far. And this time was no exception, Piper was flung backwards as Clint grabbed her hair.

"Where the hell do you think you're going bitch?" He asked with spite, not really expecting an answer.

Clint pulled Piper back into the house by her hair. Once inside he released her hair and Piper fell to the ground. Clint went over and locked the five locks that he had installed onto the door. Then he headed upstairs turning to Piper only once.

"I'm going to bed." he said with a mean hateful voice.

Piper knew that typically she was supposed to go with him when he went to bed. So Piper nodded and followed.

"I'm not in the mood tonight." Clint said crawling into the bed and rolling over so he was facing away from Piper.

She nodded with a smilght smile once she knew that Clint couldn't see her. She went into the bathrrom and looked in the mirror. She had a black eye, a bloddy nose, some cuts and scrapes and about a dozen bruises already. She wiped away he rblood and cleaned up as much as she could. Then she walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. the only time she ever felt comfortable to do anything was when Clint was at work or asleep. She wasn't allowed to sleep in the bedroom or the guest room, not that they ever had any guests, so she always slept on the couch. Piper went and knelt down next to the couch pulling up one of the cushins and pulling out her book. She hid it there because it was one of the books that Clint had told her she wasn't allowed to read. She then placed the cushin back and sat on the couch reading. After a few hours she glanced up at the clock, it was already 2 a.m. So she put the book back and then laid on the couch shortly falling asleep.

It was 6 a.m. the next morning and Clint was getting ready for work. He walked over to the couch and pulled Piper up off of it.

"Where's my breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll make it right now." Piper sad as she headed to the kitchen.

Before Clint left for work hewalked over to Piper, he grabbed her head and kissed her hard on the lips.

"There's someone coming by today to do some work on the house. I want them gone before I get back at 7." he said glaring at her, then he left for work.

Piper sighed with relief as she heard Clints car start up and leave. She cleaned up the kitchen and went and got her book again, but then she decided that she wanted to watch some T.V. so she went and got the remote and turned it on. She watched Sex and the City, there was a marathon on, this was her favorite show and she had forgotten how much she liked it. After three and a half episodes the doorbell rang. Piper got up after turning the T.V. off, she went and put the remote away and then she went to answer the door. There stood a man with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He had on a pair of light blue jeans, and a button down checkered shirt, and he was holding a toolbox. He looked at her with a caring look, she looked like she was really hurt, with lots of bruises, scrapes and a blackend eye.

"Hi." he said with a smile.

"Hi, you must be Clint's friend." Piper said

"Well, not really his friend, I talked to him on the phone once."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That's right, you're here to fix some things." Piper replied.

"I'm Leo Wyatt." he said holding out his hand

"I'm Piper." she said looking at his hand not exactly sure what to do.

Clint had kept her so isolated most normal things puzzled her now. Leo smiled with a soft chuckle.

"So I guess I should get started."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I hope Clint told you what to do because I have no clue what needs to be fixed." Piper said moving out of the doorway.

"Yeah, he gave me a list." Leo said walking in. "I'll just get started."

Piper nodded and went back over to the couch, she sat down taking her book out from under the cushin. Leo looked at her a litte puzzled and then he looked down at his list and headed up to start fixing things. A few minutes later Leo came downstairs.

"Ahh...Piper, the list says I need to fix a window in the bedroom, but the door seems to be budged."

Piper looked at him, she wasn't allowed in the bedroom without Clint, but he said he wanted Leo gone before he got back. So she went and got the spare key then went and unlocked the door. Leo stepped in, there were at least five different window in the room.

"Ahh..Piper, could you show me which one needs to be fixed?"

Piper shook her head no.

"I can't go in there." she said.

"You can't go in the bedroom?" he asked confused.

"Anyway, I don't know which window is broken." she said looking at the windows.

"But, don't you sleep in here?" Leo asked

"No, I sleep downstairs." Piper said.

"All thats down there is the kitchen, dinning room, and living room. What, do you sleep on the couch?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Yeah." Piper replied.

"What, why?" Leo asked.

"It's just how it is." Piper said and she began to walk away.

Leo watched her a little worried. He knew something wasn't right now. Leo followed her worried.

"Piper." he said as he came out of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked

"Well, you look really beat up.'' he said. "If you want, I could help you out, I mean, I used to be a doctor."

"No, I'm okay, just really clumsey." she said turning away.

Leo set his hand on her shoulder, but not how Clint always did, he set his hand there in a comforting way, not a hateful way. He knew what was going on now, his mom always said the same thing.

"Piper, my mom always said that too. Clint, he hits you doesn't he?" Leo asked.

"No, Clint loves me." Piper said shaking her head. "He would never hurt me."

"Piper, you don't have to cover up for him."

"I'm not covering up for anyone." Piper said as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Piper, I can help you, you just have to tell me the truth." he said

"The truth, the truth is I think you should finish soon otherwise Clint is going to be really mad when he gets home." Piper said walking downstairs and sitting on the couch.

Piper was staring at the clock, it was now 6:30 p.m. and Leo was still there fixing things. Piper hoped he would be done soon, she knew she would be in trouble if Leo was still there when Clint got home. Leo walked down the stairs a few minutes later.

"I'm done." he said walking over to Leo.

"Okay, how much is it?" Piper asked

"It's on the house." Leo said smiling at her "Here," he stuck out his hand which had a card in it "if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to call me." he said

Piper nodded, Leo nodded back and then walked out. Piper sighed relieved that he was gone so Clint wouldn't be mad that he was still there. Piper looked down at the card, then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a headlight flashing in the window. She looked up and quickly hid the card in her pocket and ran up to the bathroom. Clint walked in slamming the door shut.

"Where the hell is my dinner?!" he yelled not seeing her.

Piper came down the stairs from the bathroom.

"And where the hell were you?"

"I was, I was just in the bathroom." Piper said "And dinner is in the oven." she lied.

Piper had forgotten to start dinner that day, the chicken was still in the sink thawing.

"I'm gonna take a shower, and when I'm done, I want dinner on the fucking table." he sneered as he marched upstairs.

Piper quickly ran to the kitchen once she heard him shut the bathroom door. She put the chicken in the oven and began making a tossed salad. About thirty minutes later Piper heard the shower shut off, and the chicken wasn't done yet. She set the table and put the salad on the table. She heard his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Piper began to panic, she knew how Clint would react if dinner wasn't done, she turned around, and he was standing right there. Clint looked over at the table.

"Don't tell me all we're having is a lousey tossed salad." He said

"No, no, the ahh...the chicken, it isn't done just yet." she said.

"It isn't done yet." Clint said getting upset.

Piper knew what was coming next. Clint drew his hand back and Piper put her arm over her face and closed her eyes. just as Clint began to swing some one shouted.

"Stop it!"

Clint turned around and Piper looked up from behind her arm. It was Leo standing there in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint asked

"I'm the handyman you hired to fix things here." Leo replied

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my tool box." Leo said "But now I think I will also be taking Piper."

"You think you're going to take my wife." Clint laughed

"Yes I do, I'm not going to leave her here so you can beat on her." Leo said walking over to them

"Tell you what." Clint smiled "I'll leave for a half an hour, and I bet when I come back Piper will still be here." And with that Clint left with a smirk.

Leo looked over at Piper who was still cowering in the corner. He walked over to her and set his hand gently on her shoulder in a caring way.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine." Piper said moving away from him "Why are you here?"

"I said I forgot my tool box." he said "But, once I saw that, I can't leave you here with him. Leo said.

"I would have been fine." Piper said

"No, you wouldn't have, look my mom was a lot like you. Only no one ever helped her. I'm not leaving without you." Leo insisted.

"Leo, I can't leave Clint. He's my husband."

"And you're his punching bag. Piper, he thinks you're gonna stay here, he knows you're afraid of him."

Piper looked at him not sure what to do.

"Piper, come on, you can come back to my place, he'll never find you there."

"Yes he will. he always finds me." Piper said remembering all the past times she tried to run.

"He won't, not this time. I promise." Leo said as he took her hand and led her out.

Piper wasn't going to be there when Clint got home, not this time.


	2. Confusion

Leo helped Piper out of the car once they had arrived at his place

Leo helped Piper out of the car once they had arrived at his place. Piper looked around the yard cautiously. Every sound, every movement she feared might be Clint waiting to jump out and take her back home. She didn't know what to expect anymore, she had never gotten this far from the house without him, not in years.

"Come on Piper." Leo said gently taking her hand.

Piper drew back when he touched her, she hadn't heard him speak she had been too focused on all of the bustle that was taking place around them.

"I'm sorry Leo." She apologized looking at him.

"It's okay, I should be more careful." Leo said smiling softly at her.

Leo tried taking her hand again, this time Piper didn't draw back in fear and Leo led her into his house. Piper stopped once inside the doorway and looked around.

"Wow, this place is so great." She said quietly to herself. But Leo had heard her.

"Thanks." He said to her with a smile.

Piper looked around at all the paintings on the wall, the beautiful furniture; she didn't expect any of this stuff, especially not from the handyman. Leo watched her as she slowly made her way around the room smiling at everything she saw. Leo walked over to her slowly.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked remembering that she hadn't been able to eat earlier because of Clint's tirade.

Piper looked at him not sure what to say. Back at home she had to eat every time Clint wanted to when he was there. This usually consisted of breakfast and dinner, even if she wasn't hungry. Leo watched her for awhile trying to get a read from her expression.

"You don't have to eat if you're not hungry." He finally said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked looking up at him confused.

"I'm positive Piper, I'm not going to force you to eat." He said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, well, in that case, I'm not really hungry." She said looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"Alright then, so what do you want to do?" Leo asked still smiling.

"What do I want to do?" Piper asked, that was something she hadn't been asked since she had been with Clint.

Leo nodded still smiling "Yeah, what do you want to do?" he asked again

"I don't know what I want to do." Piper said looking up at Leo.

"Well, I'm going to make myself some dinner while you think about that." Leo said smiling.

Piper nodded and began walking around the living room again. She saw a fireplace, it looked a lot like the one she remembered from the manor, she used to love sitting in front of that old fireplace. A smile crept onto Piper's face and she headed back into the kitchen.

"Leo?" she asked

"Yeah?" Leo replied turning away from the oven where he had just placed his food.

"Can we light a fire….in the fireplace I mean?" She asked

"That sounds like a great idea." He said with a big smile.

"And can we listen to music too?" she asked

"Whatever you want." Leo replied "Just go pick out a CD and put it into the stereo and I'll be in to start the fire soon."

Piper went into the other room and began looking through Leo's CD's, she found one by Melissa Ethridge and a big smile formed on her face. Melissa was one of her favorite singers and she hadn't been allowed to listen to her favorite music back home with Clint. Piper picked up the CD and turned on the stereo. She placed the CD into the stereo and then looked at it for awhile trying to figure out how to work it. Piper went back into the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for Leo, he was over at the oven ftaking his food out.

"Damn!" Leo yelled as he dropped the pan, he had picked up the pan without using a mitt. Piper walked over to him to see if he was alright.

"Leo, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, just burned myself, I guess I should get a wrap on this." he said heading out of the kitchen.

"Are you insane." Piper said running up and grabbing his arm, she dragged him back into the kitchen "Let me help." she said as she took his hand and ran it under warm water slowly changing the water to cold.

Leo smiled at Piper as she held his hand under the water. He watched her as she moved his hand from the water, put some neosporin on it and then wrapped it with gauze.

"There, that should be better." Piper said looking up at him

"Thanks a lot Piper. Have you ever thought about being a doctor?" he asked with a smile

"No, you just kinda have to learn this stuff when...nevermind." she said turning away and walking back over to the table.

"No wait, when he burned you? Is that what you were going to say?" Leo asked following her

"Just please, please let it go Leo." Piper said looking up at him, and Leo nodded not wanting to push her.

Leo walked into the living room and looked over at the stereo, it was turned on, but nothing was coming out of it.

"Hey, Piper, I thought you were gonna start some music." He said looking back at her

"I, I was. I just, I don't know how to get the CD to play." Piper confesed embarassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Leo said shocked she didn't know how to work a stereo, he walked over and started the CD then went and started the fire.

Leo sat down on the floor infront of the fire and looked over his shoulder to see if Piper was going to join him. Piper slowly walked over and sat down next to him, but not too close. Piper sat there staring at the fire, Leo looked over at her with a smile. 'She really does look gorgeous in the light from the fire.' Leo thought, he was beginning to get very confused about his feelings for her, did he like her, or did he love her, Leo wasn't sure.


	3. The First Move, or Something Like That

**Sorry that it took me so long, I kept typing and then restarting it, I finally picked one that I thought would go well.**

The next morning Piper woke to find Leo asleep in the armchair of the room. She quickly looked around the room confused. She didn't remember coming up to bed last night. She got out of the bed, there was a pair of small slippers there for her. As she got up off the bed it squeeked. Leo woke with a start.

"Piper?" he asked in a raspy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay." he stood up with a smile "I didn't even realize I fell asleep in here with you."

Leo had stayed up most of the night just watching Piper sleep. He remembered thinking that she looked like an angel. She was perfect in every way. He recalled carrying her up the stairs to the guest bedroom, how she had wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to his chest all while she was asleep, he remembered how he didn't want to let her go. He had realized in that very instant that his feelings for Piper were much more than he had ever expected. He was in love with her.

"I hope the slippers fit." he said looking down at her feet. He smiled realizing they fit perfect.

Piper nodded "When did you get slippers?" she asked wondering

"Their my cousins. She stays here, well she did stay here a lot so she just left some of her stuff here, but she's been pretty busy lately. I figured she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks." Piper looked down at the pink fuzzy slippers. "Do you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Wait a minute, you don't think you're gonna cook me breakfast do you?" Leo asked with a playful smile. Piper nodded. "No way, today is all about you." he said smiling "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"You mean I get to chose?" she asked

Leo nodded his head "Anything you want, all day, we do whatever you want."

"What about, bacon, and toast?" she asked with a smile

"Your wish is my command." Leo said and then began walking out. Once at the door he turned and looked at her "Stay in be though." Then he left.

Piper smiled and went and sat back down on the bed, no one had ever been so nice to her before. After about 20 minutes Leo came back into the room with two plates on a tray. Both plates were heaping with food, there was, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes and even waffles. Pipers eyes grew huge, she had never seen so much food in her life.

"Leo, why all of this food?" she asked once he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Because, today you are being treated like a queen." he smiled at her.

After about an hour they had finished eating, Leo even took the dishes and cleaned them up as Piper got ready. Then he went and got ready when he was done cleaning up his mess from breakfast. Piper waited for him down in the living room sitting on the couch. Leo came downstairs a few minutes later smiling.

"So, where to?" Leo asked

"I don't really know what there is to do in town." she admitted.

Leo smiled "What was one thing that you loved to do when you were little?"

Piper thought for a little than a smile spread across her face. "I remember when I was younger, my Grams, she used to take me and my sisters to the park, we would spend the whole day there, and we always had to have a hotdog from the vendor. That was always my favorite thing to do."

Leo smiled, he grabbed her hand and began running out of the house. He got to the car and helped her in and then began to drive.

"I hope you don't mind, I have to make a quick stop." Leo said looking at Piper with a smile.

"Yeah alright." she said a little confused as to where they were going.

Leo pulled into the parking lot of a store. He came back a few minutes later putting a bag in the trunk and then got in and he drove to the park.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Leo said with a smile.

Piper closed her eyes. Leo got out of the drivers seat, he had a blanket in the trunk of the car so he went and got it, along with the bag he had gotten at the store, then went and laid it out on the ground. He then looked around, after a few seconds he spotted what he was looking for. In the mean time Piper was still sitting in the car her eyes closed. After about five minutes Leo came back. He opened her door for her and took her gently by the arm.

"Keep your eyes closed." he said softly with a smile.

Leo led Piper over to the blanket slowly so that she wouldn't bump into anything.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Leo said once they were standing at the edge of the blanket.

Piper opened her eyes and gasped with amazment as she saw what was layed out infront of her. There infront of her was the blanket with some fruit in a small basket in the middle, and some pretzals, and two bottles of water. Then Piper saw the best part of the whole thing, there on either side of the bowl of fruit sat a hotdog, one for her and one for Leo. Piper's eyes began to water as she saw the hotdogs. She turned to look at Leo.

"Why, why did you do all of this?" she asked

"Because you deserve it, you deserve the world." he smiled at her.

Leo took Pipers hand and brought her to sit on the blanket, than he sat on the other side of the blanket and watched Piper, she really did deserve the world, he was sure of that.


	4. Shock and the Unknown

The food on the blanket was long gone, Piper layed on her back staring up at the sky watching as the clouds go by. Leo as well laid on his back staring up at the sky.

"I see a lion." Piper said pointing up at one cloud.

"No way, that is so a train." Leo said smiling.

"No, a lion." Piper argued

"Train." Leo argued as he turned his head to look at her.

"Lion." Piper said again.

"Train." Leo turned onto his side and gazed at her

"A lion." she looked over at Leo.

"Lion." Leo said smiling

"Train." Piper said.

Leo began to laugh, he had tricked her.

"I told you it was a train."

"You tricked me." Piper said

Leo nodded his head with a smile. He was staring at her lips now, watching how percise she was with her pernounciation. Piper was still talking, but Leo wasn't really listening anymore, he was just watching her lips as they moved so fluently, up and down and in and out, depending on the word she was saying at the time. Leo slowly began leaning towards her, he didn't notice he was doing it, there seemed to be a gravitaional pull. And then he realized what was happening, Piper was still talking as she looked up at the clouds, but she still had her head facing him. Leo wasn't thinking, he acted on impulse as he closed the gap between the two of their faces pushing his lips to hers. Piper stopped talking at once shocked back into reality she pulled away starteled. Leo quickly realized what he had just done.

"Oh my god, Piper, I am so sorry." he apologized as he turned fourty shades of red.

Piper was biting her bottom lip, she had no idea what to say. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. Leo looked down, he couldn't believe he had just done that.

"Piper, I didn't mean to...I don't know why.." he didn't know the right words to say.

"It's okay Leo." Piper said quietly

Leo looked at her shocked "No it is not okay, I just, I just forced a kiss on you, I just lost control I don't know what happened."

Piper looked over at him, she let go of her legs "It's okay, really." she said trying to keep him from losing control.

Le ostood up and began pacing the length of the blanket his hands running wildly through his hair as he tried to figure out why he hadn't realized sooner, why he wasn't able to stop himself from kissing her. Piper stared up at him scared, she didn't know what he was going to do, whenever CLint had gotten like that she was always punished. She reflexivly flinched back ready for the first hit. Leo looked down at where she sat and saw her sitting scared in a defensive position. He knelt down next to her.

"Piper, are you alright, did I hurt you?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Please don't." she said in a small freightened voice.

"Please don't, please don't what?" he asked

"Hit me." she whispered.

Leo's expression changed to horror, he couldn't believe he had given her the idea that he would hit her.

"No, no of course not Piper, I would, I would never ever hit you. I would throw myself infront of a moving bus before I would ever harm a single hair on you." He continued on and on as he panicingly explained he was running out of breath but he just kept going.

"Really?' she interupted him

He sighed "Really."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked "I mean, isn't throwing yourself infront of a moving bus a little drastic?"

Leo shook his head "No way, I would do anything necessary to keep anyone from ever hurting you, ever again. Including myself."

Piper looked into his eyes, she saw how serious he was, she saw the pain that was in his eyes, the fear, but she didn't know why he was afraid. He was afraid because he feared that he had ruined any chances in the future that he might have had with her. And until this very moment he had had no clue how intense his feelings for her had been, the thought of living without her there was eternal damnination in his mind.


	5. And so it Begins

It had been months since the picnic in the park. Leo was still very much in love with Piper and she had learned many new things that she had been kept oblivious to while she was with Clint. Leo had taught her so many knew things, he had given her so many new experiences, and over those past few months her feelings for him had blossemed into something far greater than friendship. However, neither one of them had the guts to tell the other.

Leo came downstairs to find Piper watching T.V. This was the first morning Leo had seen this, usually she was reading a book or sometimes even knitting. Leo smiled glad that she was finally comfortable enough in his house to do whatever she wanted without asking, this was a first. He walked up behind her and bent down near her ear with a smile

"Good morning Piper." he whispered.

Piper jumped, she hadn't realized that Leo was awake.

"Sorry, did you want to watch something?" she asked standing up and holding the remote out to him.

Leo sighed "How many times do I need to say it Piper, my house is now your house too, you get to do whatever you want, no apologizing, no asking." he smiled

Piper sat back down on the couch "I really don't mind if you want to watch something else." she said

Leo shook his head "Nope, I'm okay. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks." she turned and smiled at him "I already had some cereal."

Leo looked in the sink and saw her empty bowl. To anyone else it would have seemed like such a simple, little insignificant thing, but Leo and Piper both new how significant it was what she had done. Leo smiled and Piper smiled back.

"So, no more afraid of me, or what might happen?" he asked

"I think I might finally be able to be normal again." she smiled

"That's great." Leo said as he went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

A few minutes later Leo came into the living room, he was carrying a bowl full of cereal, a glass of orange juice and a couple napkins. He walked over to the other side of the couch and set his cereal down on the side table. He turned around to face the T.V and sit facing forward only to lose his balance. He fell backward onto the couch, his glass of orange juice tipped sideways and spilled right onto Pipers lap. She jumped a little surprised. Leo dropped the empty cup and picked up some of the napkins and began to dab Piper's lap.

"I am so so sorry Piper, I really am really sorry." He said as he continued to dab her lap.

"It's okay Leo, you don't have to apologize, I know it was an accident."

Leo kept dabbing her pants until they were all dry except for one certain spot which he was very hesitant to dry. He was unsure if she would be all right with him touching her there even if it was only to dry the orange juice. he looked up at her face his eyes meeting hers. They stared at each other like that for a long time until Leo finally spoke.

"Piper, I-I think you, you might not want me to finish drying your pants."

Piper looked down and began to blush at where the orange juice remained. She stood up quickly.

"I'll just go and change." then she scurried off upstairs.

Leo collapsed against the couch with a sigh his heart was racing. _Why is this happening, nothing even happened, why am I so excited_, he wondered Piper came back downstairs a few minutes later in a pair of jeans. She went back to the couch and sat down next to Leo again. He looked over at her trying to gather up all the strength he had to do just one thing, to ask her just one little question. Finally he spoke.

"Piper?"

She turned and looked at him "Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" he asked.

Piper nodded "Of course, you are really nice, you've helped me so much." she smiled

Leo shook his head "No, that's not what I meant...Do you ever think about me?" he asked

Piper smiled "Yeah."

"In what way?"

"You are amazingly handsome, and the nicest person I have ever met." Her eyes grew huge, she couldn't believe she had just said that.

Leo smiled "Really?"

Pipers face turned bright red in respomse. Leo smiled knowing the answer.

"I like you a lot Piper." She smiled and so did he "Would you like to maybe be like, well, I guess like my girlfriend?" he asked fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Piper smiled and set one of her hands ontop of his "I think that would be nice."

Leo looked up at her meeting her eyes and he could see that she was telling him the truth. He took her hand in his and began to play with her fingers. Than after awhile he looked up at her.

"Do you mind, I mean is it okay if I kiss you?" he asked

Piper smiled and nodded.

Leo smiled in reponse. He began to slowly lean towards Piper and as the gap between them became smaller and smaller he closed his eyes and Piper did the same. He pressed his lips against hers and eagerly kissed her trying hard to keep his lips gentle and soft against hers. Piper smiled realizing how his lips seemed to be straining, she knew that he washolding back to make her comfortable. But for some reason she didn't want him to hold back, she wanted him to kiss her like no one had ever kissed her before, it was a strange feeling, but that was what she wanted.

"It's okay Leo, don't hold back." she whispered

Leo smiled in response as he had just gotten the green light to kiss her with every feeling he had botteled up for her over the past few months. He pressed his lips hard against hers and eagerly moved their lips together, he very sneakily worked Piper's mouth open, but only enough for him to slip his tongue in and to begin searching her mouth for her tongue, and once he found it they intertwined doing a dance that seemed to have been choriographed and practiced for perfection, only it wasn't practiced, it was the first time. After numerous minutes Piper pulled back slowly not wanting the moment to end but needing a breath. She smiled at Leo when she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with love that she never thought possible. Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned gently against his chest. They sat like that for hours just watching T.V. Although neither of them really paid attention to what was on, Leo was busy stroking Pipers' long hair and she had her eyes closed and was daydreaming about how perfect Leo was. It seemed to be a new beginning, one that they both seemed very eager to start.


End file.
